


Snow

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Series: Tumblr Celebration Stories [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: A rare event happens in San Francisco, and Starfleet Academy cadets make the most of it.





	Snow

You heard about it before you even saw it. The  news was all over the Academy’s online forums before you were even out of bed. Snow. It had snowed in San Francisco for the first time in forever. Even the senior Officers struggled to remember the last time it had happened. The moment you saw the news on your PADD you jumped out of bed and ran to the nearest window to look out. It was true. The entire Academy campus was blanketed in white, still mostly untouched in the early morning light. **  
**

Your PADD pinged again, so you grabbed it to look at the message. A notification to all cadets informing that classes had been suspended for the day. You laughed out loud as you read it. There was no need to cancel classes, really, theory ones at least could go ahead. You suspected that the officers were just as eager to enjoy this rare treat as much as you cadets were.

Tossing your PADD to one side, you instead grabbed your communicator, and hit the right number. It only took two chirps for it to connect to the other end of the line.

“Good morning, handsome,” you said into the device.

You heard a quiet groan before your boyfriend spoke, “Don’t tell me you’re another one who’s excited for all this snow?” Leonard grumbled at you.

“You’re not!? This hasn’t happened in forever! C’mon let’s go outside!”

“Not in a million years, Y/N. There’s no way you’re getting me out in that ice cold death trap.”

“Aww, Len, pleeeease?” You put on your best pitiful voice, looking out the window as other cadets started emerge from their dorm rooms.

“Absolutely not. I’m going to the clinic so I can help patch the rest of you idiots up when you slip and break something.” In the background behind Leonard you could hear Jim, his roommate, mutter something about Leonard being no fun. “If not wanting to break my neck makes me no fun, then guess I’m not you damned infant,” Leonard muttered under his breath.

“We won’t be doing anything dangerous, please Len?” You tried one final time.

“You and Jim go. I’ll be plenty happy in my warm toasty clinic,” Leonard sounded adamant, and you knew from experience that it was pointless.

“Okay,” you sighed in defeat, “Talk later?”

“Course, darlin’. I can come over later with dinner if you want?”

“Sounds lovely, see you later.” You smiled into your comm.

“Bye, beautiful.” Leonard’s end went silent, so you shut the device and set it down. You were a little disappointed that he was refusing to join you outside, but if it wasn’t his thing, then you weren’t going to force him. And you got to see him tonight, which was always nice. Especially when he came to your solo occupancy room so the two of you were never disturbed.

Shaking yourself out of your daydream, you went for a very quick shower and a bite to eat. You dressed as warmly as you could, then with a flask of warm coffee in hand, headed outside.

You were met almost immediately by Jim, who was looking just as excited as you were, and some other of your classmates. You all started by goofing around. You built snowmen, and you even convinced Jim to get in the snow and make a snow angel. Then the first snowball was thrown. You didn’t see who threw it, but it landed perfectly at the back of Jim’s head. He spun around, and thinking it was you, retaliated in kind. And that was how the fight started. It was a light-hearted fight, but that didn’t stop you all from competing as best you could.

You saw two of your friends off the field relatively quickly, so it was just you, Jim and a third friend left. You were eyeing up your friend from behind your snow fort, when a lump of ice cold snow hit the back of your head, leaving you breathless. Spinning around, you expected to see Jim with a shit eating grin on his face. Instead, you saw Leonard with a shit eating grin on his face.

You gaped in surprise, “Len?”

Leonard chuckled, ducking down next to you, “Hey there, darlin’.”

“What are you doing out here?  _I thought you hated the snow.”_  You asked, still confused.

_“Oh, I do. It sucks.”_

_“Why are you outside, in the snow then?”_

_“Because you like the snow,”_ Leonard answered with a fond smile. “I saw you from the clinic window, and saw how much fun you were having. I couldn’t stand to be inside without you.”

“Oh.” You were left speechless by Leonard’s words, so instead leaned forward to plant a soft kiss to his lips.

“If you two are done having a moment, can we get back to the fighting!?” Jim called, tossing a snowball over your heads, and breaking yours and Leonard’s spell.

You looked over to Leonard, who simply grinned in return, and scooped up a handful of snow. He raised an eyebrow, as he watched you do the same. “Ready?”

“Let’s go get ‘em.” 


End file.
